


Lifted By Love

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: An 8 part series that follows Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle on a girls' vacation in the white mountains. Killian, David, Graham and Will also happen to be in the same complex. Thanks to some typical male stupidity, the groups cross paths and sparks fly as a result. One part per day of the trip and eventual epilogue.





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all! Another work that I posted a few years back on FF and Tumblr getting published here. If you haven't read before, I hope you enjoy, and if you have and are reading again than that's great too! Either way strap in for lots of fluff and a ski-lodge set romance for CS and friends._ **

“I have to hand it to you, Ruby. This is _exactly_ the get away we needed this week.”

Mary Margaret’s comment perfectly set up a slow whistle from Emma as she dropped her suitcase in the entryway of the expansive condo and looked around. Clearly being the top PR rep in Boston had its perks. Ruby told them about the chance to host their annual girls trip here a few weeks back but Emma didn’t realize just how nice this place was. Ruby was getting the ‘god send discount’ thanks to her work for the owners in a minor would-be crisis recently, but without it this place would cost a pretty penny to say the least.

“Is eleven in the morning too early to start drinking?” The seemingly random question from Belle was met with a chorus of _‘hell nos’_ and a round of mimosas was quickly made and distributed. As was their typical custom, they each toasted something before starting their week away together.

“To vacation,” Ruby said.

“And healing,” replied Belle.

“To friendship,” added Mary Margaret.

“And new beginnings,” Emma continued.

“Oh I like that! I’d say we could all go for a new beginning,” Ruby claimed as she raised her glass, and the other three women followed suit. After downing the mimosa in an impressive show, Ruby led them further into the condo. “Now, let’s get a better look at this place and then we can go to the lodge.”

Suddenly, from below there was a loud thud that cut through Ruby’s proposed plan.

“Did you hear that?” Emma asked.

“Hear what?” Belle asked. Another thud sounded.

“There it is again. Where is it coming from?” Emma looked out through the sliding glass door towards the back of the condo and headed out to investigate.

“Emma, don’t go out there without a jacket, it’s freezing.” Mary Margaret’s mothering was well intentioned but fell on deaf ears as Emma opened the door.

_“Damnit! Will, would you quit it? We’ve got neighbor’s!”_

_“Fuck no – Graham said I couldn’t do this, and I’m not proving that wanker right!”_

_“Bloody hell Scarlet, why do we invite you anywhere?”_

Emma heard the distinctly male voices and stepped to the edge of the cleared off balcony only to be greeted by one of the men in question’s hands coming over. Just then the glass door slid back open and Emma heard Belle scream.

“What the hell is that?” Her crying out made the man loosen his grip for only a moment but it was long enough to lose his footing and fall back to the ground.

“Oh, shit!”

Emma looked over the side and saw that the man had fallen hard on the ground. Assessing her options, she noted a railing that looked sturdy enough. This was one of the moments when her teenage misdemeanors came in handy. Comfortable that the boots she had on possessed enough traction, she hopped over the side of the railing and scaled down in seconds. Meanwhile she could hear Belle calling Mary Margaret and Ruby outside.

“Sir – despite the fact that you so rudely tried to get to _our_ balcony, I’m a doctor and I can help.” The strange man tried to get up and she watched as he grimaced in pain. “Look you can try to be the hero, or you can let me check your ankle for a break. It will take all of two minutes.”

Emma stared at him until he finally nodded and then she removed his shoe gently to check the integrity of the bone there. She looked over to one of the other men in the group for information and was momentarily dumbstruck at the sight of him. Tousled black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a lopsided grin made him easily one of the hottest guys she’d ever seen. But she was in doctor mode. She had to stay professional.

“Did he hit his head or anything when he landed?” The man shook his head.

“No, he landed on that ankle a little too soon and then went down butt first.” Emma laughed as a means to cover up the instant attraction that came when his accented voice made its way to her. This man was dangerous.

“Oi, maybe not the time to be laughing, doc." Emma shifted her eyes back to the patient at his scolding.

“Since you have a minor sprain after some display of what I’m guessing is your own stupidity, it is exactly the time. Now,” Emma rose up and brushed off some of the snow from her jeans. “Keep it elevated and iced for the next few days and you shouldn’t have an issue. They should have crutches down at the lodge but don’t put any pressure on the foot for at least 72 hours. Got it?”

The man looked a bit flighty if she was honest, but hey, he could deal with the fall out of a worsened sprain. Not her problem. 

“No worries, we’ll watch out for him.” This promise came from the lighter haired man in the group and Emma nodded before assessing how she wanted to get out of there. She could ask to be let through their apartment, but the scaling back up shouldn’t be too bad and would likely be faster.

“Way to go Emma!”

The call from Ruby brought Emma’s attention back up to her floor. There were her three friends smiling widely at her but she noted that all three of them kept looking at different men out on the balcony. _Oh Jesus_ , there goes the quiet girl’s week she’d been anticipating. Knowing her friends, this would soon dominate all of their talk.

Emma felt a hand on her arm through the material of her sweater and looked to find the hot guy from before. The crackle of awareness that came from this slightest graze was trouble with a capital T but Emma still met his gaze, unwilling to be cowered by this attraction. She was a professional damn it – a grown woman who was above this kind of instant infatuation. Wasn’t she? It was hard to stick to that defiance when he looked at her this way with a soft smile.

“No need to risk your life on your return, love. You can go through the front door this time if you like.” His hand was still on her arm, and though Emma would never admit it, the warmth from it was coursing through her body sending zings of pleasure in their wake. But she stepped back and shook her head.

“Thanks but I got this.” And did she ever. She made the climb back up look like nothing and when she reached her own balcony again her friends cheered a second time. As they turned to head inside, Emma noted that Ruby stayed behind, whispering to the men below.

“Ruby?” she called to her friend, who looked like she’d been caught red-handed, but the woman merely came back in and pretended that nothing had happened. If history served, this would likely come back to bite her in the ass.

“A mimosa for the fearless savior?” Belle asked. Emma sighed but she accepted all the same.

“Sure, why not?” After all, why should she fight what was coming when things had just gotten very, _very_ interesting.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

“How do we even know that woman was a doctor?”

Will’s droning on about needing to use crutches had been never ending since the moment he procured them from the health center here on the mountain and Killian was past the point of sympathy. In fact, sympathy had lasted all of about thirty seconds, right until _she’d_ scaled down to help Will.

_Emma Swan_ , that was what her friend Ruby said her name was, and the golden haired doctor had completely consumed Killian’s thoughts since they met that morning. She was the reason he was here at this blasted lodge at all though he really should be working. Vacation or not, he had responsibilities as the head of his company that he shouldn’t abandon for a full week.

“I looked her up. She’s not just a doctor. She’s _the_ doctor. She’s the leading sports medicine specialist in New England working out of Mass Gen.”

Killian shouldn’t have been surprised that Graham had done his research. His mate was a BPD detective after all. Instead Killian was surprised that he hadn’t thought to do it himself. He spent much of the afternoon imagining what Emma might be like upon further acquaintance, and in an internet-age he could have just found out for himself. But he was glad he hadn’t. Emma Swan seemed a woman best known through experience, not the work of an hour’s perusal on some stupid website.

“Did you happen to get anything on the friends?”

The question from David intrigued Killian enough to push thoughts of Emma away for a moment. Killian noticed his mate staring at the small brunette with the pixie haircut standing amongst Emma’s other friends on the ledge. Chances were, that was the woman he was most intent to learn about, but before Graham could answer David looked past Killian to the entrance of the lodge.

Killian turned and saw Emma amongst her friends, but the world seemed to fade away around her. All he saw was her standing there in a black dress, looking effortlessly beautiful. What was it about this woman that had him so ensnared? He felt like he’d been put under some sort of spell but he never wanted it to lift. He couldn’t recall ever feeling this sort of pull to someone before and though a bit unsettling, it felt like something inside him had clicked. He unknowingly took a step towards her in an effort to be closer.

“Holy shit!” The swear from David was an anomaly and kept Killian grounded in the moment, allowing him to check himself before making his way to Emma unsolicited. 

“Oh hey guys!”

This came from Ruby who waved the four of them over and only then did Emma and he make eye contact. There it was again, the strange sense of stirring to life that came from their interaction this morning. Within seconds, the two groups were brought together and official introductions were made. When it was Killian’s turn to take Emma’s hand the spark between them only increased. He watched her for a reaction and saw that she too was affected which filled him with a rush of wanting he hadn’t felt in years.

“I see you got your headstrong friend to use the crutches,” Emma nodded towards Will who was now speaking with Belle and Killian nodded.

“Aye, all it took was the warning of a right arse kicking and he came to heel.”

At his joke Emma genuinely laughed and Killian watched her transform into an even more beautiful creature than she’d been just moments ago. A strand of hair fell into her eyes at the motion and instinctively he moved to bring it behind her ear. Too late he realized how inappropriate that was. They barely knew each other, but she seemed surprisingly okay with it. She merely cleared her throat and posed a question.

“So, Killian Jones, what brings you and yours to the lodge this week?”

“Ah that’s an easy one love. You see before Graham went on to be a detective he was a competitive skier. He and the owner of this resort are good friends and one week a year the bloke invites us up to stay.”

Emma nodded, looking over to Graham who was engrossed in conversation with Ruby. Killian took the moment to admire Emma’s profile. This woman was truly something else, and the most startling part of it was she seemed not to notice. How could she be moving about the world leaving it so totally changed without even being aware?

“Now my turn. May I have the honor of procuring a drink for you?” Emma smirked at his phrasing.

“It’s an _honor_ to buy me a drink, huh?”

“Anything that grants me more time in your presence is by definition an honor, Swan.” Her smirk faded and he watched as a questioning sort of hopefulness crossed her features but only for a second before she secured her cool collectedness back in place.

“Did anyone ever tell you that being so charming can come across as suspicious?” Killian laughed heartily. She was skeptical and that was smart. It did nothing to detract her appeal in his eyes though. Strength like Emma’s was endearing, and to make any claim to the contrary would be equivalent to lying.

“Honestly? People rarely deem fit to mention my charms after a few moments in David's company.” Killian looked over to where the man in question seemed to be making some good headway flirting with Mary Margaret. “Do you find me suspicious, fair Emma?” She considered for a moment.

“I find you… intriguing.” She cleared her throat as if to undercut the statement. “Now, about that drink.” They went to the bar and she had him order first, and he opted for his old favorite, rum, pulling another laugh from her. “I thought only pirates drank rum.”

“Perhaps I am a pirate, love.”

“I thought all pirates had a ship.”

“Sadly, some of us are displaced – land bound in a sort of personal hell.” She laughed again and the musical intone of it wasn’t lost on him. It left him more intoxicated than the drink he just ordered could that was for sure.

“Are you terribly despondent, Captain Jones?” She teased him with the continued pretending about his being a pirate and for whatever reason the endearment of Captain set Killian’s blood simmering. It heightened his senses and made him want to lead her far from the busy bar atmosphere to somewhere more isolated.

“How could I be when a siren has followed me from the sea to keep me company.” There was the flash of surprise in her features again and Killian was about to take advantage of it with a kiss when the bartender put forth both of their drinks, breaking the moment.

“So, what would a pirate toast to?” Emma asked righting herself and putting just a fraction of an inch more space between them. She didn’t fully pull back though and Killian swore he’d get back to that same intimacy. He craved it more than he could say. Until then he’d keep the ruse of piracy up a little longer.

“Storm-less seas and a big bounty, I’m sure.” Emma shook her head in disagreement. “You disagree, Swan?”

“What’s the fun in pillaging and pirating without some natural interference?”

“Excuse me, love. You’re very right. How about we drink to surviving the storms… together.” Emma smiled genuinely amused with his reply.

“To surviving together.”

“Surviving together?” Ruby asked from behind them. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“Can’t tell,” Emma responded. “It’s a pirate secret.”

Then she winked at Killian and he felt himself falling for the woman. In the course of one day, he had managed to get himself in serious trouble and for whatever reason, that prospect didn’t seem nearly as terrifying as it should. Years of no one catching his eye and a quiet (yet lonely) form of living were undermined by one remarkable woman and her seductive but sweet smile that spoke of endless possibility.

“Care to dance, Captain?” Emma asked after they’d both finished their drink and he nodded immediately. There were few things that he’d like more than the chance to be closer to Emma.

They spent the rest of the night largely torn between dancing and drinking with their friends, and at the end of the evening when they all parted ways Killian took Emma’s hand and kissed it. The groups had agreed to meet up on the slopes the next day, but Killian had a particular need to hear the confirmation from Emma’s mouth.

“See you tomorrow, Swan?” She shakily nodded and then surprised him with a kiss to his cheek that sent a blooming sensation of warmth and rightness coursing through him.

“Tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Call me crazy, mate, but I don’t remember you ever skiing when we made the voyage up here before.”

David shot Killian a dark look at the comment and Killian bit back a grin. He was willing to bet that there was a reason for that and the reason was very likely that David didn’t know how to ski. As a man who was good at so many things, it must be hard for him to admit he was lackluster at something. Which is probably why when Mary Margaret mentioned skiing today, he neglected to say that he was not a fan.

“Such a bloody waste. I’m an ace skier and am bound by these crutches while Nolan’s going to spend most of the day on his arse.” In seconds a snowball hit Will square in the face which set Graham and Killian off laughing.

“You have Belle to keep you company, Will. No one feels sorry for you here.” Will huffed under his breath but Killian heard him.

“I’d like to show her I’m good at something because she’s too smart for me.” Before Killian could contemplate boosting his friend's spirits they were alerted to the presence of the women and all thoughts flew to Emma who though bundled for the elements looked as beautiful as ever.

“Good morning, love.” Killian tried to keep himself from fully beaming as Emma watched him with a curious gaze.

“It is seven AM during a vacation, how are you possibly this chipper? The world should not be awake at this time of day without coffee injected intravenously.” She said it with a hint of teasing, but the words were tinged with truth. Meanwhile Mary Margaret blushed behind Emma before filling everyone in.

“We had a bit of a mix up with our coffee this morning.”

Ruby feigned a dramatic shiver as she took over. “ _Someone_ accidentally purchased _decaf_ when shopping for the trip and apparently doctor’s without caffeine are like plants without sunlight.”

Killian half expected Emma to retort back but was happily surprised to watch her play along with the analogy, motioning as if she was shriveling up into the snow. When she stood back straight, she touched Mary Margaret’s arm and reassured her that it was fine. Endorphins would be the next best thing. It was a testament to Emma’s goodness that she’d sided with comforting her friend over lingering in her own morning’s discomfort.

The girls said their goodbyes to Belle who was dressed for a lazy day hanging around the lodge, but looked plenty pleased with the prospect holding a book close to her chest and sending a soft smile to Will. Killian’s friend turned a shade of pink that was indisputably a blush but no one made overt notice. Instead the remaining six set off to hit the slopes. Soon they were at the lift area waiting their turn to be brought up the mountain for the day’s activity. Killian noticed some preoccupation coming from Emma though. She kept looking at Mary Margaret with a bit of a worried aura about her. 

“Everything all right, Swan?” When Emma’s eyes moved to his he felt that same pang of recognition. She was simultaneously a shock to his system and familiar at the same time.

“Mary Margaret and I are not the best skiers.” At this Killian smiled.

“Do you even want to ski then, love? Because we certainly don’t have to.” Emma’s face portrayed her surprise, and Killian felt a desire to kiss away the sentiment.

“Honestly, I just really like riding the lifts.”

“Then let’s do that.”

He extended his hand to her and she took it immediately. Though their gloves separated them from direct contact, he noted that Emma’s hand still fit perfectly into place in his. When it was finally their turn to ascend, Killian watched as an excited buzz of energy hit Emma. She looked young and carefree sitting here on the simple lift.

“No fear of heights, I gather.” She shook her head.

“No, actually I love them. Last year’s trip, we went to Costa Rica and I got to take flying lessons. It took a lot of bribery to get me out of that plane.”

A strand of her golden hair blew in front of her face, and Killian instinctively moved it away with a brush of his fingers. He was beginning to make a habit of this, but Emma didn’t seem to mind and Killian watched as her exuberance shifted to desire before his eyes. Seeing the change put him further in danger of falling for this woman than he already was.

“The more I learn about you, the more intriguing you become, Swan.”

“How about you? Do you ever take off work for something other than skiing?” 

“I rarely even take off work for this.” He expected Emma to be judgmental as many people tended to be when they found out about the extent of his work life but she only nodded.

“I can understand that. You’ve made your success, sure, but you’ve also created careers for people who depend on you. You owe them your time too.”

“Exactly right. You’re very perceptive, Emma.”

“I think it’s a doctor thing. Every case is like a puzzle, and if I miss something, the solution I choose could do more harm than good.” He pulled her in closer to him on the lift.

“Maybe. But I gather it’s more an Emma Swan quality rather than a precursor to the medical profession.”

She leaned against his shoulder and all was right with the world. A few moments later they reached the summit and when instructed to get off Killian merely shook his head no. The worker at the top immediately lost interest and so Emma and Killian rode their way back down. Up and down they went for some time, just talking and getting to know each other.

He learned that she’d chosen sports medicine because as a child she was adopted by a retired figure skater and her husband. The woman’s career was over not due to lack of talent, but lack of access to a medical miracle. Today her injury wouldn’t have ended her career, but at the time it meant the end of a dream. Her adopted parents had since died in a car accident, but every time Emma gave someone back their dream, she felt like she was honoring them in the best way that she could.

Meanwhile, he told her all about his brother Liam and growing up together in the rough and tumble environment of his childhood. She particularly enjoyed the story about how at age twelve, he’d taken it upon himself to steal a small skipper from one of his neighbors and take to the open seas. Of course that plan of action crashed and burned in a miserable display of adolescent underestimating, but it was still a good story, one that Emma thoroughly appreciated.

Finally they decided to leave the lifts behind, and made their way back to the lodge, only to find that all of the others were already there, preparing to have lunch. Emma and Killian joined them, but he regretted that their time alone had come to an end. And so, gathering his courage, he asked her at the end of the meal if perhaps she’d like to join him for dinner just the two of them.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” She teased. Then she feigned thoughtfulness for a moment before pulling him forward and kissing him lightly on the mouth. “Pick me up at eight?”

He could only nod as she stepped away and his hand moved to his lips. When he finally pulled himself from the lust filled haze of their first kiss, Killian realized he had to get his act together. A man only had one try at a first date with the fair Emma Swan and he had no intention of messing it up.

………………………………………………………………………..

“You’re sure it isn’t too much?” Emma asked her friends again as she looked into the mirror considering her chosen dress for the evening. It was gold with more shine than sparkle and though not overly sensual it definitely displayed her assets well. With her hair down and heels on, she had to admit that she looked really good, but what if he came and was inviting her to something low key.

“It’s perfect, Emma.” Belle’s soft reassurance was appreciated but not very helpful. She was spending the night with Will in the guys’ condo watching horror movies and so got to dress in a typical sweater.

Mary Margaret too was dressed casually for some sort of surprise activity with David and Ruby – well Ruby looked like she was on her way to a Boston club instead of dinner with Graham. In a skintight red dress and four inch heels, she looked Amazonian but completely in control. Yet Graham could be taking her to the grocery store, and Ruby wouldn’t bat an eye given her ensemble. Emma on the other hand hated the idea of sticking out amongst the crowd. Call it a remnant of her less than stable childhood years before adoption but she liked to blend in whenever possible.

“I think I’m gonna change,” Emma began to say but a knock sounded at the door which Belle went over to get.

Looking through the peephole, Belle announced that it was Killian quietly and then pulled the door open. As he stepped in, dressed in a button down black shirt and slacks, Emma should have felt better about her own ensemble, but was consumed with how good he looked in the clothes. Two days hadn’t done anything to dull the impact of his attractiveness, and Emma couldn’t remember ever seeing a guy and wanting him this badly.

“You look stunning, Swan.” The words were an affirmation from his mouth that set her skin on fire in the best possible way, but the moment was quickly interrupted by a chorus of _‘awws’_ from her friends. Rolling her eyes at them and hastily grabbing her coat and bag, Emma stepped just before him.

“Lead the way, Jones.”

He smiled and extended his hand, which she gladly took. The simple touch and the way that their fingers intertwined with such ease warmed her whole body. This was so out of her wheelhouse but it was also the most natural thing in the world. When they were in the safety of the elevator she turned towards him with an appreciative perusal of him, deciding to just go with this new way of doing things.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, you know. I would have said that when I first saw you, but my friends are a bit much and…”

“And you’d rather see where this thing between us goes without commentary from the whole world.”

“Yeah, exactly.” He bent down and kissed her lightly just before the elevator doors opened.

“That’s why I thought perhaps we’d like a night away from the resort, to experience something a bit more… intimate.” Emma felt a rush of pleasure dance up her spine at the thought of being intimate with Killian.

“Sounds perfect.”

Outside a car was waiting for them and Emma was reminded that though grounded and very down to earth, Killian was successful. And not semi-famous sports surgeon successful, but CEO and founder of a billion dollar company successful. Yet despite that fact, when she looked at him she only saw Killian, the charming, funny, handsome guy she’d met on a mountain.

“So, want to tell me where this night is taking us?” He scratched behind his ear and tilted his head before responding.

“My intention was to keep it a surprise.” Emma didn’t like surprises and so Killian’s boyish smile returned. “But seeing as you’re an open book and I find that instinct was incorrect on my part, I’ll tell you that I had a bit of trouble deciding where to take you. Then I remembered your love of heights and it dawned on me. A helicopter ride.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide at the announcement. She’d never been in one without there being some crazy medical emergency consuming her thoughts, but she’d always wanted to go on one for enjoyment.

“And where is this helicopter taking us?”

“To Boston. See Emma, the truth is…” she watched as he stumbled a bit to find the words and reached out to take his hand to calm him. When he looked at her, his words steadied. “The truth is that even though it’s our first date, I don’t want it to be our only one. It’s barely started but I know that come the end of this week, I won’t want to let you go.”

“But why Boston?”

“Because it’s your home, and it’s the place I’ve found a home as well. If we’re starting something together I think the start should be where we call home.”

Unable to hold back, Emma pulled him towards her for a heated kiss. Unlike their kisses to now, this was filled with passion and cemented what Emma already knew, that she and Killian had a serious amount of chemistry, chemistry that she wanted to explore further. Remembering his motivations for this date only made her hotter and she pulled him closer, relishing the groan that emitted from his chest, until he finally pulled back.

“We are going to happen, Emma. This is just the beginning. But right now, take a look outside.” When she turned she saw the helicopter they’d be taking. It was a sleek black and made her adrenaline kick in. She reached for his hand again.

“Let’s make our beginning.”

The ride from the mountains to the city was not only gorgeous but also invigorating and all the while Emma was thrilled to share it with Killian. She caught him more than once staring at her instead of their surroundings and each time it sent a flush of arousal through her. Killian was a good guy that was clear. She didn’t need time to be sure of his character. In fact, she felt like she’d mostly made it out, and the illustration she had told her that he was exactly the kind of guy worth making room in her life for. Until now there hadn’t been very many people like that, and the guys who had slipped through ended up being all wrong for her, but Killian came with this incredible feeling of right that Emma couldn’t shake.

When they arrived in Boston, they landed on the top of the building where Killian’s company was located. The elevator there took them down the dozens of stories to the ground floor and out onto the street. Emma was pleased to find that the restaurant to which they were going was less than a block away. Dimly lit, but beautifully decorated, the small bistro brought together the intimacy and fantastic food that Killian had promised. Emma felt herself forgetting her troubles and fully enjoying the dinner, an occurrence so rare as far as first dates went.

Yet at the end of the night, after the lovely meal and the ride back to the mountain, Killian didn’t take her up on her invitation to her room. Instead he merely shook his head with a smile.

“Tonight only confirmed that I’m in it for the long haul, love.” He took a step to her, the heat of his breath hitting her neck and making her arch into him on instinct. “And when I have you the first time, we both deserve better than the rest of the world around us.”

She knew he was right. Though right now she was so turned on she wouldn’t care if her friends had to hear her, in the light of day the mortification would be there and she didn’t want to regret anything about being with Killian. So instead of pulling him behind her into the condo, she simply tugged his lips down to hers and showed him that way how thankful she was for the perfect date.

“Until tomorrow, Swan.” He said when she stepped back. She went to shut the door but then popped her head out again.

“Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“Maybe we should look into… _other accommodations_ before the week’s out.” Then she closed the door on his shell-shocked face and heard the frustrated groan he let out through the door.

“How was the date?” Mary Margaret asked, looking very chipper herself. Emma sighed.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

**_Post-Note: A shorter installment this time, but the next chapter is a bit longer. Also will be the first chapter with smut, so stick around! As always, I’d love to hear any and all feedback!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Here is the third installment of this story. As promised the smut has arrived! It’s joined by so much fluff though that it stay’s true to my style. Hope you enjoy!_ **

“So, second dates don’t require helicopter rides to Boston, huh?”

The teasing lilt in Emma’s voice made Killian smile. She had such an easy way about her when they were together, and he wondered if she carried herself with this lightness throughout her life. He was anxious to see at the week’s end. God willing she would still want this to continue then.

“No need for us to tire of our city love. Besides, it would be a shame for us to spend much more of this vacation week at home.”

“Good point. So if we don’t have the pomp and circumstance, what does that leave us?”

“Perhaps talking? Continuing to get to know each other? Getting each other’s likeness? Typical second date stuff.” Her eyes flashed in amusement.

“I think I have you pretty well sketched out, actually.”

“Do tell, Swan.” 

“Well let’s see – you’re smart, charming and handsome, a lethal trifecta but you don’t parade around expecting attention. You’re hard working with a firm sense of honor and loyalty. You care deeply about your friends and the history you have with them. I’ve never met someone so proud of an older sibling, yet every time you mention Liam your eyes light up. He’s like your hero and your best friend wrapped into one.” He coughed and fidgeted a bit in his seat.

“All very perceptive, love.”

“Not finished yet. You do this thing when you’re feeling unsure where you scratch your ear.” He was lifting his hand to do it unknowingly just then. “Yeah like that. You tell a good story but I find you more often than not trying to get me to talk so you can take it all in, and I know you’re listening because of the ways your eyes stay with me and you pipe in just at the right time. I know that you’re a good guy, a guy with good intentions and a good heart and despite my past fiascos in love, I can’t help but feel like you could… I don’t know… help me believe in something again.” 

Killian looked at the beautiful woman sitting before him truly speechless. She had this way of seeing him when he thought himself mysterious. Everything she’d said had been true if perhaps skewed more in his favor than strictly necessary, but if this was how she saw him he was truly a lucky man. How to make her see that she was more than a spark of belief, she was quickly becoming the best part of his life, the breath of life he’d been missing and the calm in the storm. He had to make her stay. He would do anything to be Emma’s. He reached across the table for her hand.

“You don’t have to say anything. I mean, wow, I really started rambling there I-” Killian stood up and moved around the table, pulled her to her feet and in for a scorching kiss, one he felt to his very core. 

“Emma Swan, I am completely under your spell and you don’t make me believe in something, but in everything. I’ve become a walking cliché marveling at the brightness of colors and humming songs under my breath. Don’t doubt us, and don’t doubt your instincts. They’ve gotten you this far, they can be trusted.” 

The emotion in her face told him that these words were the right ones to say. Killian tore his eyes away so as to find the bills he needed to cover their meal and threw the money on the table.

“Do you trust me?” He asked as he extended a hand to her. She nodded and placed hers in his and then he was moving through the restaurant towards the doors that read ‘staff only.’

Killian didn’t need to turn to know Emma was confused but she didn’t say anything, a true sign of her trust in him. He waved at the working members of the kitchen until they were in the back at the dessert station. Standing there was a woman that the staff referred to only as Betty, wearing big glasses and her hair in a messy braid.

“Ahh Mr. Jones, there you are, and just a bit earlier than expected.”

“Sorry about that.”

“No matter, I was just wrapping up here anyways. It’s in the fridge just there. Have a good evening you two.” Emma replied with a meek ‘thank you’ then turned her attention to him.

“Killian, what is going on?”

“In your perusal of my character, have you found me to be a proactive sort of person?”

“Sure. No one builds a successful company sitting on their ass all day. But what does that have to do with…”

Killian pulled out a vanilla cake covered with coffee flavored frosting and white letters written on top. Though the cake came from the hotel’s fridge and was surrounded by perfect, artistic pastries, this one had the tell tale frosting job of a makeshift attempt and uneven words spelling out _‘Happy Birthday Emma.’_

“I know I’m a bit late, but to be fair I met you after the fact.” He watched as tears welled in Emma’s eyes and was startled into the thought that maybe this wouldn’t be as well received as he had anticipated. “I’m sorry love if I’ve done something to upset you." 

Her response was to pull him down by the collar of his shirt and kiss him. When she pulled back the tears had spilled over but he could see now that they were happy.

“How did you know?”

“Your friends informed me that last week was your birthday, and that you spent the night putting back together the broken leg of a certain star quarterback. Though they threw you a party, they also told me that you were missing your family.”

Emma nodded and his heart went out to her sadness. He didn’t want Emma to ever have to know loss but she had and she did and now it was his objective to see that eased in whatever way he could manage.

“Last night, on the way back to the resort you told me about the bakery your parents used to take you too, so I called them up today and asked if they remembered any special traditions. I spoke to a lovely woman who insisted I call her Granny who then read me the most precise instructions on how to make a cake with coffee frosting. I proceeded to charm my way back here for the afternoon and with some help and close monitoring, managed to try and recreate your special tradition.”

“You did all this for me?” The awe in her voice prompted him to pull her towards his chest and into the safety of his arms.

“I would do far more than track down a recipe for you, Emma. As a man in love, I would do far _far_ more.” Her eyes flashed up to his, wide and shining bright. Their jade color was highlighted by all of the emotion.

“You love me?”

“Aye, Swan.” A second passed where his stomach was tied in knots but then she smiled, one of those breathtakingly gorgeous smiles the likes of which he’d never seen before meeting her and arched herself in closer to him.

“Good.” Then she was kissing him with a slow, languid pace designed at intimacy over lustful heat. “Because crazy as it is I think I might just love you too.”

The whispered affirmation against his lips made his body course with wild, unkempt energy and he was seriously tempted to pull her away from here and to the room he’d secured for the evening. Yet the cake had taken him more time than he’d care to admit, and sharing something like this with her was not something to be thrown away lightly. 

“Shall we, love?” He offered her a fork and she happily accepted, pulling a piece from one of the corners covered in frosting. Placing it to her mouth he waited half consumed with desire for her and half worried she’d hate it. But then her eyes closed and a happy sigh escaped her lips.

“It’s perfect.” 

She had a bit of frosting on the side of her mouth that he wiped away with the pad of his thumb and he watched as her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. Then he stole a piece of the cake for himself and had a bite. They stayed like that, close together, talking about everything and nothing over the special cake and all the while, Killian though that he’d like to make her this happy every birthday for the rest of his days.

………………………………………………………………………………………

“You thought of everything,” Emma mused as she watched Killian pull a key card to the resort’s hotel from his coat pocket. She wanted nothing more after this amazing night than to end the day (hopefully incredibly sated) being held in his arms as she drifted to sleep.

“To be fair, you made a request for alternate accommodations. I merely heeded your request, love.”

They moved into the room he’d procured and the second the door closed behind them Killian had her pinned against the door. Having him there, so hard and hot against her left Emma feeling dizzy. One hand held her hips in place while the other came up next to her head and she searched his eyes for his next move.

“Gonna take me right here, Captain?” The responding growl from him left her flushed with desire and she opened to his kiss, tangling her fingers through his hair and arching closer to him, with a quick shift he had her ass in his hands and she brought her legs up and around him. 

“Much as I’d love to fuck you senseless against the wall, Emma, the first time shall be in a bed where I can take my time with you.”

Emma gulped at his words and felt herself getting wetter, her anticipation growing. Then he was walking them both to the huge bed in the adjoining bedroom, setting her down and caressing her lightly. He moved around behind her and whispered against her ear.

“Lose the dress, love.”

She hastily followed his instructions, moving away from him and breezing past the side zipper of the dress. Emma let the clinging fabric of the dress fall to the floor and the flash of desire in Killian’s eyes when she did filled her with pride and confidence. She’d very specifically chosen her red lace lingerie for the evening and to see him so affected was well worth it. 

“Bloody hell, you’re a vision.” He moved forward to touch her, but Emma stepped back with a hand to his chest.

“Uh uh uh. Now it’s your turn.”

Emma started unbuttoning his shirt slowly and watched as his impatience took over. He practically ripped the shirt off of himself and then made hasty work of the buckle of his pants. Undaunted by his own underwear he stood there gloriously nude in front of her in a matter of seconds, and despite her show of bravado, he’d successfully turned the tables on her. She stood there, wide eyed and licking her lips absentmindedly pulling a curse from him.

“ _Fuck_ , Emma. Keep looking at me like that and this will all be over far sooner than either of us would like.”

Then his hands were on her, tracing the lines of her bra and setting her skin on fire. She moved back to spread out on the bed and luxuriated in the feel of him, kissing her neck and unclasping her bra. Once he’d freed her nipples, he worked them with his hands and his mouth to the point where she thought she’d expire from how good it felt. As if knowing this, Killian trailed his hands down lower across the expanse of her stomach to the seam of her panties and pulled back from her breasts.

“Are you already wet for me, Emma?” She nodded wordlessly but he laughed. “I want to hear you say it, love.” 

“God yes, I’m so ready for you.”

Her words were rewarded when his fingers slipped past the damp material and honed in on her clit. Her hips moved of their own volition up to his hand as she sought out the glorious friction that his lazy circles created. She was so close to her peak she could practically taste it, and when he inserted a finger into her while still stroking her she happily fell over, calling out his name.

She watched as he removed his hand from her core and licked his fingers clean. _Holy fuck_ that was hot and it made her want him even more. His hands made quick work of stripping the scrap of lace from her body as he kissed down her stomach to where she wanted his mouth the most. The scruff of his beard against her skin only stoked the flames hotter though she’d never been with a man where that had been the case. Then again, she’d never been with anyone who made her want as much as Killian did. When he placed a kiss to her thigh, right beside where she so wanted him she cried out.

“Killian, _please_!”

“Please _what_ , love?” She felt his smile against her and groaned.

“Don’t tease me, just – just,” She felt him exhale a warm breath on her aching flesh and lost her train of thought. All she could think was the she was desperate for more but he still held back.

“Tell me what you want, Emma.”

“I want you to take me with your mouth.”

No sooner had the words passed her lips than he was doing just that, sending her into a heated frenzy the likes of which she had never experienced. Her whole body flooded with sensations and in attempt to keep from shoving his face closer to her, Emma reached behind to the headboard and held on for dear life, letting him lead her to orgasm once again. 

With the suction of his mouth on her clit and the finesse of his tongue against her she crashed into a climax that left her breathless. Yet he didn’t stop, working her up to another one and only finally breaking away when he’d sent her careening into ecstasy once again. When Killian finally came back up and pressed a kiss on her lips, she tasted herself on his tongue and it revived her from the post-orgasm haze she’d been in.

“Killian, I think I should tell you something before this goes any farther.” She felt him freeze against her. 

“What is it, love?”

“I love you.” He notably relaxed. “And I’m on the pill.”

That was all it took for him to close the space between them and shift them so his hard cock was at her entrance. Slowly he inched inside, filling her with this sense of perfect she didn’t ever want to end. Once he was at the hilt, they found their rhythm, building up to that ultimate release. Slow and languid made way for hard and fast until they both came and lay together spent on the bed.

“That was…” Killian started.

“A one time thing.” Her mirthful tone fell on deaf ears as he pulled her into him gruffly.

“It absolutely _was_ _not_ a one time thing.” She laughed into his chest placing a soft kiss there.

“Once a day?” She offered in jest.

“Hardly, love. Give me a little more credit than that.” The thought made her heart flutter, but she felt the pull of sleep tugging at her.

“Thank you Killian. This was the best birthday ever.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she could have sworn she heard him say he’d be there for the rest of them as well.

**_Post Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this installment. Had to get me some smut to go with the constant fluff around here. As always, I’d love to hear what you guys thought and hope you’ll keep reading the updates to come!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello again, readers! We’re back with day four of this vacation. Our story takes a bit of a turn. Of course there is fluff and smut, but also a bit of drama later on (and if you know me at all, you realize that’s an exaggeration because I never stray very far from cuteness). Let me know what you all think and as always thanks for reading!_ **

Breakfast in bed as a concept was one Killian could wrap his brain around - the parties involved enjoyed a meal together in the comfort of their bed, usually thanks to one individual preparing said meal. Actualizing this simple enough concept, however, was easier said than done. To adequately manage, Killian had to sneak out of the bedroom into the open suite and practically whisper into the phone for room service.

He debated crawling back into bed, but didn’t want to risk his movements waking Emma, which was a good call in the end because the bloody staffer had damn near rung the bell to the room and turned the whole plan to shit. That the boy was new was plain to see, but there was also a serious worry as to the viability of his job post-mistake that made Killian feel sorry for him. Instead of getting angry Killian merely tipped the lad and sent him quietly on his way. On the tray he’d arranged French toast and hot cocoa (with cinnamon) neatly with a single rose in a vase. The spread looked pleasant enough, and then fear struck him as he heard rustling in the bedroom.

Killian moved quickly to the doorway, to find that the noise wasn’t Emma waking but simply shifting in their bed. Now she lay there, gloriously exposed from the hip up, with her golden hair falling around in waves. In sleep she personified peacefulness, and he would happily wake up to the sight of her for the rest of his life. That thought had him fumbling a bit with the tray, creating enough of a noise to wake Emma.

“Good morning,” she smiled and yawned, not noticing his tray for a moment. When realization hit she looked pleasantly surprised. “Wow, breakfast in bed. You really know how to treat a girl.”

“Think you’ll keep me around then?” His joke came out a little more warbled than he wanted, the undertones of doubt creeping in behind the hoarseness. She patted the bed beside her and when he sat and placed the tray down, she pulled him in for a kiss that set him on fire despite its slow tempo.

“Is that clear enough for you?” Killian quirked a brow upwards, having momentarily forgotten his previous statement. “Yeah, I’d like you to stick around.” He smiled widely, the words making his heart beat a bit faster.

“As you wish, love.” They sat together, enjoying the food and the cocoa, comfortable in the moments of silence and easily conversing about the rest of their plans for the trip and the lives that waited for them outside of the mountains.

“You call the man Smee?” Killian laughed.

“Yup. I tried to call him by his first name for months when we first met and he simply wouldn’t respond to it. Funny one, Smee, but a good second over all.” 

“A good second, but not good enough for you to _really_ cut loose.” Killian was ready for the astute observation. His Emma was full of them as he had come to discover over their time together.

“That, I’m afraid, has more to do with my shortcomings than Smee’s. Call it a tendency towards control, but the thought of dropping the reins puts my hair on end.”

That was putting it mildly. For most of his life Killian had needed to take charge of everything and it was only with Emma that he felt able to catch his breath and take a step back. She might not see it that way, but she was already changing his workaholic nature profoundly. There could be no denying that she was a beautiful, positive force in his life.

“I don’t know, you didn’t seem to mind last night.” Emma’s double entendre prompted a heated stare from Killian.

“With you the whole world is new, Swan.” He saw the flash of awe at his words, but his next statement came out gruffer that the first, with that hardened edge he knew set her pulse racing. “But I think we can agree that when I do have control, I excel.”

Emma brought her cocoa to her lips in an attempt to stall but he watched her cheeks blush and her eyes growing wider. His gaze shifted to where the flush was spreading, down her neck, to the valley of her breasts. He reached for the cocoa, taking it from her. All she could do was watch transfixed.

“We can agree, can’t we love?” He asked her as his tongue swiped on her bottom lip where some remaining whipped cream had been.

Emma opened her mouth but didn’t speak. He loved her like this, turned on and aching for him to take the lead, but he wanted to hear her say it. Perhaps she needed a bit of reminding. Quickly removing the tray from the bed, Killian let his hands roam across the expanse of skin, noting every shiver, every arch for more. She was moaning at the sensations, telling him with her body where and how she wanted him but he paused.

“Or perhaps we are in disagreement?” Her eyes popped open.

“What? No, no we are _definitely_ on the same page.” Killian grinned but greedily he wanted more of her affirmations. Drawing his fingers faintly over one side of her neck, he watched her desire climbing but took things too slowly for her to do much other than stew in the sensation.

“Killian!”

“What love?”

“I like you in control. Hell, I _need_ you to take control right fucking now.” That was enough for him to go forward, granting her exactly what he knew she wanted.

His mouth was on hers, exerting the bit of dominance they both craved as his hands made quick work towards her center, filling her with his fingers where is cock would soon be. Understanding that Killian needed her responses, Emma let him know she was with him, grinding herself further into his hand to increase the friction, moaning when he pulled his mouth from their kiss to suck at her neck, mewling as his other hand came to toy with her nipple.

After her first climax, Killian prompted her to get up her knees and straddle above him. At first she thought he wanted her to ride him, and he did, but not his cock. He needed to take her with his mouth first and wanted the experience teeming with tension. Instructing her to hold onto the top of the headboard and stay completely still, Killian forced her legs as open as necessary to taste her in a long line down her heat. The rules were simple – she could be as loud as she wanted, just no moving.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Killian had never heard her curse so much but knew she loved this as Emma raced towards a climax that made the other look pathetically tame. After it, she started to release her hold of the bedpost but Killian commanded her not to. Instead he set out again, slower this time, testing her limits and ability to really listen. She was perfect if a bit more belligerent vocally than she usually was in bed but her second orgasm on his tongue told him she was enjoying every second.

“You like me in control?” Killian asked as he brought Emma back to lie down on the bed, her golden hair fanned out every which way, making her look even more ethereal than usual. She shook her head.

“No, I fucking love you in control.” Killian growled kissing her fiercely as he brought his cock to her center and pushed in. The two of them found their rhythm, thrusting to a release both of them could partake in and lay spent side by side.

“Today’s gonna be a good day.” The words from Emma came with a look of pure happiness and an extended hand. One he kissed and then used to lead her from the bed.

“It is indeed, love.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Much as we might like to spend the whole of the day in bed, I think a shower may be in order and a greeting to the rest of the world thereafter.” Emma couldn’t argue with that logic – especially when that reasoning promised her the distinct type of gratification that came with soapy shower sex.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Do you think we feel bad?”

Emma was just starting her third of these fantastic drinks at the lodge bar when the worried question from Mary Margaret came out of nowhere piercing through her pleasant buzz.

“Feel bad about what?”

“Well Ruby brought us on this trip and neither of us were even in the room last night…” Emma looked at Mary Margaret for a beat to try and see if the girl was serious. Seeing the genuine guilt in her friend’s expression, Emma tried to put her out of her misery.

“When you were over in the guys’ suite, did you notice Graham anywhere?” Mary Margaret shook her head.

“Um, no?”

“And when you got back to the room today, did you completely miss the part where there was a pair of men’s pants flung over our chair?” Now it was starting to click for Mary Margaret.

“So you think he spent the night in our suite?” She was relieved if a bit scandalized still. _Oh Mary Margaret._

“Between that and the fact that I saw him walk out of the shower this afternoon when _I_ got back, yeah I’m pretty certain Ruby had no problem with us making ourselves scarce.”

Actually Emma was more than pretty sure. Ruby had gone so far as to thank her for not being around last night, and then taken great pains to go into detail for Emma as to the sexual prowess of one Detective Graham Huntsman. There were very few stones left unturned as to the magic of all Graham’s talents. Now Emma couldn’t look at the man without a mix of respect and slight embarrassment.

“All right ladies,” Ruby returned to the table they’d staked out from the bar with more drinks in toe. “Sexy men or not, we are still young, vibrant, hot professionals. We are on vacation, and we are getting a little too drunk and dancing with next to no shame. All in favor?”

Belle, Mary Margaret, and Emma all agreed though Emma knew this would be her last drink. Fun as it was in theory, she had no interest in a hangover tomorrow, instead she’d dance, that at least she could handle. The lounge was accommodating to that mission, keeping the playlist fun and light, which the girls needed. Time went by and the friends were having a good time, but about an hour in, that fun took a turn for the dramatic.

“Hey beautiful would you like to dance?” The random guy approached Emma and she didn’t even need a beat to tell him no thanks.

“Oh come on, baby, you know you want to.”

“Like hell she wants to. Get out of here.” Ruby took Emma’s hand to pull her into a dance closer to her in attempts to get away from the guy. But the man grabbed Emma’s arm too tightly, hurting her with its harshness.

“Hey, I asked you nicely.”

Emma looked at the arm on her hand and then had this need to look off the dance floor back to the bar. Over there was Killian, now heading their way to help her out. Of course he was there. The thought made her feel better, but the asshole followed her look and made a slightly disgusting grunting sound.

“It’s alright, your boyfriend over there can watch. Not like he’d stop me.” The man’s other hand moved to Emma’s ass and she saw red.

What happened next was kind of an out of body experience. One second the guy was holding her arm, the next he bowled over in pain after a swift knee to the groin. He was groaning aloud, and Emma could feel nothing close to sympathy for the man. No meant fucking no, no matter who this douche thought he was.

“Holy shit, way to go Ems!” The lauding from her friends didn’t really touch Emma until she felt Killian’s hands on her.

“You handled that well, love. Another second and he would have had me to deal with.”

Killian’s voice was charged with an emotion that Emma could tell was rage towards her assailant. She reached a hand up to his cheek and gave him a small smile. She could feel the stubble of his beard against her fingertips, and she attempted to calm him as he calmed her with the lightest of touches.

“No one saves me but me, but I love your willingness to try.”

“About ready to call it a night, love?” Emma nodded. She definitely did not want to stay now, but before they could depart, that nuisance of a man who only _just_ managed to get off the floor decided to speak up again.

“Fuck you, bitch.”

The call from the drunk behind them was caustic and filled with hate. Emma was going to let it go because she was fully aware that the man’s words would be his harshest weapon now. She’d done a number on him. But at the degrading insults Killian let go of her hand, wound up and punched the guy square in the jaw. The man was finally down for good at that.

“Killian!” Emma reached for his hand, seeing that where his fist had made contact was already starting to swell. She maneuvered them to the bar. “Can I get a bag of ice, please?”

The petite blonde woman behind the bar with a nametag reading ‘Tink’ nodded profusely, getting them the bag swiftly. Emma meanwhile struggled to wrap her brain around what had just happened. She’d never dealt with any display like this before. Not in college, not in med school, and definitely not recently.

“Killer right hook, man!” One of the other guys at the bar exclaimed. Killian politely nodded though his eyes barely strayed from her a second.

“That was really stupid of you, Killian,” Emma whispered. His eyes flashed up to hers when her scolding hit his ears.

“I wasn’t going to let him talk about you like that, Swan. Not an option.” Emma nodded her understanding.

“That’s very ‘hot caveman protector’ of you which on the one hand is great, but that is still not enough reason to do it. You’re kind of a public figure and he could sue you. I don’t want you getting in trouble over me.”

Emma couldn’t meet his eyes when she said that because the thought made her almost sick. She never wanted to be a burden for Killian. This thing between them was so good but it could go wrong if something like resentment came between them. Emma didn’t have the chance to stew in that line of thinking for too long however, because Killian took his uninjured hand and tilted her chin up to look at him.

“Don’t think for a minute that I regret laying that bastard out, Emma. I don’t give a damn about my image. He crossed a line and I forced him back.”

Emma felt her throat closing with emotions. She’d never actually had a guy stand up for her like that, and though she knew her original statement to be true (she was well equipped to save herself), it still felt good to know someone else was on her side.

“No one’s pressing any sort of charges, so get that worry out of your head.” The comment from Tink drew both Emma and Killian’s attention. “My boyfriend is the town police chief and won’t investigate without corroborative witnesses. And no one saw anything, right?”

The last part was said loud enough so the whole bar could hear. A chorus of no’s rang out reassuring Emma. She let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and Killian smiled, taking note of the tension as it left her.

“Thank you,” Emma said as she smiled at Tink who nodded and set off to the other end of the bar.

“Okay so officially we didn’t see anything…” Ruby started.

“But unofficially you guys were badass!” Belle was on the tipsier end of the spectrum, swaying against Will who was trying his best to hold her still.

“What’s a doctor doing with fighting skills like that?” David asked, but it was Mary Margaret who responded somewhat haughtily.

“What’s a _CEO_ doing with fighting skills like that?” David glanced back at her and shrugged. Mary Margaret looked at him smugly before turning back to Emma smiling.

“I’m totally going to kickboxing with you from now on,” Ruby added. “Clearly it’s worth the energy if I can bring a guy down to his knees like that.”

Emma heard Graham mumble something along the lines of ‘you don’t need to fight him to bring a man to his knees’ which prompted a playful slap from Ruby to his arm and then a quick kiss. The smitten look in her best friend’s eyes was a new thing, but Emma appreciated it, just as she did the attraction forming for the others.

“With that, I do believe we’ll be making our goodbyes.” Killian wrapped his left arm around Emma and the two headed out. Once back in their room, Emma intently focused on Killian’s hand checking for a break.

“You got lucky, they’ll be sore for a few days, but nothing broken.”

“That’s not why I’m lucky, love.” Emma looked up at him. “You’re still here and that is the greatest bought of luck I’ve ever had.”

His words melted her heart and she shifted from the professional doctor to the caring… _girlfriend? Lover?_ She didn’t know and didn’t care. All Emma knew was that whatever was happening between them, it was the best thing she’d been a part of in a really long time.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She pressed a kiss to his lips lightly then pulled back. “I think we both deserve something to take our mind off of all of that don’t you?”

Emma posed the question as her hand trailed down his chest. She purposely laced her words with invitation knowing what it would do to Killian. His eyes heated as he nodded and told her there was nothing he’d like more. She made him promise not to use his right hand, which he debated for a minute but finally agreed to. Instead, he spent the rest of the night showing her that he was just as capable a lover with one hand as with two.

**_Post-Note: So, day four and they’ve already had a bit more adventure than most. I had a few people ask me for a more jealous Killian when I was originally writing this and while I didn’t think that would work for this story, I went with protective Killian instead. Hopefully it’s cushioned with enough fluff and smut for everyone’s tastes. Anyway thank you all again for reading and happy Thursday!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! This chapter continues us on the journey for the vacation and despite a sweet and smuffy beginning there is a little hiccup at the end of the chapter. No worries all will be remedied (and the hiccup is almost non existent). I just never write any sort of angst so my gauge is slightly skewed. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and that this chapter finds you in the midst of a good weekend! Thanks for reading!_ **

It took a moment for Emma to fully wake up the next morning but when she did she felt the warmth of this bed and the sliver of sunlight coming in from the snow-covered mountain outside. She stretched lazily, reveling in the sensations still lingering from last night but soon she realized that where she expected company beside her, she was now alone.

She looked over at the clock on the nightstand reading 10:00 AM back in red numerals. Emma couldn’t recall the last time she’d woken up this late, but she didn’t feel bad for staying in bed so long. She and Killian had spent much of the night and early morning _not_ sleeping and the flashes of memory about what they’d done instead sent a shiver through her. She was highly interested in many repeat performances, and now she only hoped Killian was close by so she could tempt him into one right now.

Throwing one of his shirts over herself and walking into the suite, she found him settled on the couch with a tablet, laptop, and phone all spread in front of him. The work consumed him and Emma noticed the hard lines of his concentration. She longed to touch the lock of hair that had fallen to the front of his face and push it back, kiss away the hardened edge that seemed to cling to him, and take off those glasses to get a better look at his blue eyes. Yet, Emma didn’t want to keep him from his responsibilities, or maybe she did. On the one hand she understood the calls on his time and on the other it was vacation. They should be relaxing right?

“Like what you see love?” Killian glanced up with a smile for her that erased the aura that had just been clinging to him. She smiled back as her heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah, the nerdy tech CEO look really does it for me.” He growled low stepping up from the couch and tossing his glasses on the side table as he moved around to her. When he was there his hands came to her hips and he pulled her to him. Emma felt his arousal against her and shuddered slightly.

“There is nothing nerdy about my appearance, Swan.” Killian’s voice set her brimming with anticipation.

“You talked about comic books for almost twenty minutes last night. Just because you don’t look it, doesn’t mean you’re not a nerd. But don’t worry I like that. It really gets me going.”

“I’ll get you going, love.” With that Killian’s hands were under the shirt, drawing a path up her stomach to her breasts. She was practically purring at his touch, which was enough for him to take the shirt off of her completely and shed his own along with the sweat pants he’d thrown on.

“Killian please, it’s already late and we said we’d see the others for an early lunch.”

“Aye we did. I say we kill two birds with one stone then.” He led her to the bathroom, equipped with the huge shower that they’d already gotten to know quite well.

Emma was so riled at the prospect of another round here that she pulled him in before the water was adequately hot and squealed at the feel of momentary cold on her skin. Then the warmth came through and the beads of water ran down her skin. Giving herself over to the relaxing sensations, she put her head back luxuriating in the steam and the way the water felt gliding through her hair. When she opened her eyes Killian was standing there staring at her like she was everything. It set her pulse thrumming faster.

“What?” she tried to keep her voice light and teasing.

“You are without a doubt the single most beautiful creature I’ve ever beheld.”

The praise felt like exaggeration but his eyes told her that to him it was true. Emma pulled him to her under the spray of the water and kissed him, arching up so their bodies were flush with each other at each possible point. With a nip at his bottom lip, she drew out the dominance in him again and was breathless as he responded by pinning her to the wall.

“You want it rough, this morning do you love?”

“God yes, please.”

Killian huffed in response and set at kissing along her neck until he landed at the spot he’d found that pushed her towards insanity. She felt the scrape of his teeth with the soft of his lips and tongue and could do nothing but cling to him. Her hands came around his back trying to anchor herself to him any way she could. That manifested in the scratch of her nails along his back that caused a frenzied growl to emanate from his throat.

“You’ll have your hard and fast, Emma. But first I intend to remind you that you are mine.”

His words had her mind racing and heart pulsing, and as he kissed lower slowly. Each kiss was followed by a sharp bite and a suck. He was marking her, then using his tongue to ease the sharp pinpoints along the way. The thought that she’d wear these brands from him for days to come made the pleasure that much stronger and her need exponentially grow. There was also something about the idea of being his that set something off in her, mostly because she knew this was a two way street. If she was his, that meant he was hers too and that felt like the most amazing thing ever.

By the time Killian knelt in front of her opening her legs wide, Emma was already losing control. She was so incredibly turned on and when his mouth licked her sex she sure as hell let him know it, calling out his name and running her hands through his short hair, keeping him exactly where he needed her. Killian made fast work of her orgasm, shying away from the slow languid loving of their earlier times together and exerting his strength of will with hard sucks and nips and a full pillaging of her.

Emma was mindlessly chasing her release and when she had it, he held her up, preventing a fall, which would have come otherwise. He was so good, so totally capable of shattering her with pleasure that he held her safety in his hands and she trusted him always to catch her. The thought was what did her in, because after such a short time, Emma was convinced that she’d never find another soul who could make her feel this way. Who else could show her the love Killian did and the happiness they shared?

Maybe it was crazy, but right before he kissed her she saw in his eyes a future. One she would be insane not to want even though it was so soon. She didn’t tell him though, she merely met him stroke for stroke in the kiss under the shower spray. His hands were on her ass lifting her up so her legs were around his waist and then he was there, gloriously filling her, making good on his promises that it would be hard and fast. Emma was clawing at him, sprung so tightly that she though she might perish.

“Let go, Emma.” The gruff command was heeded quickly and he followed her soon after. Lowering her to her feet, he kissed her tenderly. And wiped some of the water from her face, that look of awe in his eyes again.

“I will never get my fill of you.” His words set that low flutter in her stomach to work again and she placed a kiss to his jaw, loving the feel of his beard against her lips.

“That makes two of us.”

Before they could revert back to the mind-numbing pleasure, they washed each other and departed from the now steamy room. Killian dressed swiftly and went back to his work as Emma dried her hair. When she was done, they immediately set off to see the others, walking hand in hand to the rest of their day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I’m not kidding! The guy actually ducked behind his girlfriend as the other man was zipping down the hill and she was nearly killed. She of course lost it on him, because seriously, what an ass. She shoved him down in the snow and hit him with one of her poles and skied the rest of the way down. She’s my new hero.”

Ruby was going on and on about this one couple that she and Graham had seen on the slopes early this morning. Apparently a rogue fraternity brother on a college getaway had drunkenly attempted skiing this morning and nearly taken out half a dozen people. You would have thought, by Ruby’s enthusiasm, that he’d been strapped to a jetpack and nearly touched the sun or something, but her excitement was infectious and her storytelling top notch.

“At which point, this one decides it would be a good idea to give the girl her card. Tells her she’s a PR specialist and if she wants to publicly shame her now ex-boyfriend to call that number.” Emma laughed hardest at Graham’s disclosure, shaking her head.

“And she meant it. I once watched Ruby launch a full-scale campaign against this guy who stiffed waiters at one of our local spots. She was so thorough, I think he might have moved out of state.” Ruby simply flipped her hair over her shoulder at the comment.

“He did.” This pulled more laughter from the group.

They’d all just enjoyed a lovely lunch and were now seated in one segment of the lodge by one of many fireplaces. Killian had the good fortune of sitting with Emma directly tucked into his side and her presence grounded him. Whenever he felt the pull that he was neglecting his responsibilities, her subtle movements reigned him back in. This was what was important right now, being with her and making her happy.

Work would manage without him if Killian only gave it a chance to. His staff was capable, bright and willing to take on the challenge. He just needed to let them. With Emma at his side, he’d never seen a bigger inducement to do so. He absently played with a tendril of her soft blonde hair and released a breath, perfectly at peace.

“We were thinking it might be fun to go snow shoeing later. Do you guys want to come?”

The comment from Mary Margaret pulled him out of his silent reverie and he looked to Emma who moved her face to glance up at him. She looked hopeful that he’d say yes and he readily agreed once she did. As the others went on with the planning, Emma whispered softly to him.

“You know… with all the exercising we may need another shower later.”

Her words left him wanting terribly and there was nothing he could do about that here except to try to turn the tables on her and pull her down with him. But just as he was about to, her phone rang. Emma pulled the offending device out of her pocket frowning. The ID read _‘MGH 911.’_

“I have to take this.”

Emma pressed a quick kiss to his lips and rose off the couch answering the phone, the picture of professional decorum in her tone. He watched as her body language tightened, and though Killian couldn’t hear her across the way, he worried she’d gotten bad news. He rose automatically to see if she needed anything. When she saw him approaching she looked relieved and yet sad.

“Goodbye.” She said into the phone before hanging up and closing the gap between them.

“Everything all right, Swan?”

“That was the hospital. There’s a case and the patient won’t let anyone operate on him but me. They’re dispatching a helicopter to bring me in right away.” She sounded so defeated as she said the words but that didn’t soften the crushing blow that came to Killian’s chest at the news that she was leaving.

“I understand, love. I’m sorry your vacation has to be cut short.” 

Emma raised her head to look at him and in her eyes he saw tears. If anything could motivate Killian to toughen up and overcome his own disappointment it was the sight of Emma’s pain. He would give anything to erase it, and to see her sure and certain as she normally was.

“It’s just a couple of days, Emma. We’re not over. Hell, I don’t think I could let you go if I tried.” The words seemed to reassure her, but still a tear fell and he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

“I’m being silly. I just liked escaping the real world for these moments with you.”

“There will be more moments, but right now you get to go be the kick ass surgeon I fell for.” She nodded as if remembering that she needed to really be going.

“I have to get my stuff from my room and from ours.”

The fact that she’d said that the room was theirs set Killian reeling but he merely assured her that he’d collect her things from the room and bring them to her in the lobby straight away. She gave him one more kiss and went off to quickly tell the others. He busied himself with collecting her things and ten minutes later when he saw her again she seemed to have steadied herself some.

“Three days. We can do this. I mean five days ago we didn’t even know each other, right?” He shook his head.

“I’ve known you forever, Emma Swan.”

Killian didn’t even really know what he meant by the words but they felt true. He had to believe that somehow their spirits had known each other before this. You didn’t find the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with without a sense of recognition after all. She nodded as if understanding him and then her phone beeped with an alert.

“That’ll be them. I have to go.”

Killian kissed her one last time, wishing he could have taken her in his arms and kept her from really leaving. He didn’t like the idea of distance between them, even just one state. When he pulled back it nearly broke him.

“Travel safe, and good luck, Emma.” She gave him a small smile and pulled her luggage behind her to the outside where a car awaited her.

Watching Emma walk away, knowing that he wouldn’t have the lightness of her laughter or the sparkle in his eyes tomorrow left him feeling like nothing would ever be good again. How was he going to get through the next three days?

**_Post-Note: Alright so now you guys can no doubt tell what I meant by a hiccup. If this is your first time reading, just know that separations never last long in my AUs. None of that dreary will they/won’t they for me. I need the fluff. Stay tuned for the next installment coming soon and as always thanks so much for reading and thanks to all of you who have left such lovely comments, I really appreciate it!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: If you know anything about me or my writing then you know I hate myself some separation, so I never dally long in them. This chapter brings back the fluff in full force as a result. Thanks for reading!_ **

_“Mr. Jones? Mr. Jones? Killian?”_ The voice through the receiver sounded distant but the use of his first name pulled him back in.

“Sorry, Smee. So where are we on the Fitz Account?”

Smee and the others on the conference call went on and on about said project and Killian barely followed. He’d had an absolutely horrible night’s sleep without Emma. In fact, sleep was too kind a word for it; he’d had a horrible night of tossing and turning. Then this morning he went onto the mountain for an early morning ski at Graham’s request.

_“You look like hell,”_ his friend told him point blank and Killian couldn’t argue with that. They thought perhaps the biting cold and rush of adrenaline would wake him back up but it hadn’t. So here he was, back in his suite attempting to distract himself with work, which was also failing miserably.

Part of him was aware of how strange it was, that one night away from Emma could leave him feeling this out of sorts when they’d only just met but the mind wasn’t a strictly rational place. Anytime he felt himself getting back on track, he’d feel that sudden pang that something was missing that sent him wading back into the mess of emotions coursing through him. Killian heard now only silence on the other line, and assumed it was his turn to talk.

“Okay, keep me in the loop then.”

With that he hung up, hoping that they hadn’t asked him a question or anything. Killian ran a hand over his face trying to will himself into some semblance of his old self but it wasn’t working. A knock sounded at his door, which was strange since he wasn’t expecting anyone. Through the peephole he saw David and Mary Margaret.

“Graham was right, you’re a mess.” David said right away. Mary Margaret meanwhile looked commiserative. The small brunette seemed to debate patting his arm, but ultimately held back.

“Good to see you too, mate.” Killian grumbled under his breath as David and Mary Margaret made their way into the room.

“I think what David meant to say is that you don’t look like someone happy to be on vacation.” Mary Margaret’s observation made something very clear – he wasn’t happy to be here anymore. So why they hell was he? Because he’d made plans to be here with his friends that was why.

“I’m perfectly content to be here for the rest of the trip, love, but your thoughtfulness is appreciated.” Mary Margaret quirked a brow up at his lie but bit her tongue. David, however, did not. 

“Bullshit. Look, we can beat around the bush some more or you can pack your bag and go the hell home.” Killian laughed at the unusually bold words from his friend.

“Kicking me out, are you?” Mary Margaret and David both nodded. “You realize I have my own room and can stay at this resort as long as I so choose.”

He heard the weakness of the threat since that was not what he would choose if given the chance. Mary Margaret got a text to her phone and the alert filled the momentary silence. 

“Excuse me one second,” She squeezed David’s hand before heading back into the hall, leaving Killian to the blunt truth of his oldest friend.

“Look, Killian, we went into this week with one plan and that got completely obliterated, right? No one was supposed to find the one or anything, but here we are.”

“So Mary Margaret then…” David nodded.

“Knew it that first night. Just like you with Emma. So go to her, because honestly I’m not hanging out with you.” Killian laughed again, feeling lighter as he’d made up his mind to leave now once and for all. Mary Margaret meanwhile stepped back in the room and looked at him.

“The surgery is going well and Emma should be out in a couple of hours. If you leave now, you could be there in time.” The thought had Killian’s pulse speeding up.

“We agreed on three days…” Mary Margaret looked torn for a moment.

“Girl code says I probably shouldn’t say this, but she misses you. You going to her would not be an unwelcome surprise.”

That was enough for Killian. With that, he was bidding David and Mary Margaret adieu and organizing his things to leave from there. He opted for driving back to the city though, having some time to get back. Luckily the resort had a number of cars that could be dropped off in the city for a fee, one he would gladly pay.

Once past the gates of the resort, Killian drove through a variety of small New England towns on his way to the highway. In one of the windows of a store along the way, he noted something that caught his attention. Pulling over to investigate, he walked into ‘ _Muse Amusements’_ and found the object that had intrigued him from a distance. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a handmade design bearing a Swan and three stars.

“Swans bring together grace, love and beauty,” a voice said from behind Killian.

The woman staring back at him had long white hair and a weathered face that spoke of her age. Her most striking feature was her eyes, more gray than blue and they currently looked at Killian as if seeing beneath his outer shell and into his soul. It was unnerving.

“But I suppose you already knew that.”

“Aye, I suppose I did.”

“I’ll box it up for you.” He was going to comment that he hadn’t said he’d buy it when she distracted him by handing him a card on the symbolism of the piece. When she was gone he read the words:

_The Swan under stars is an image of destiny and transformation. At the beginning of a journey, the appearance of a Swan guarantees success and good fortune. Light bearers and lovers by nature, Swans mate for life and endure through all seasons. Those they choose to grace likewise find redemption and happiness._

Killian flipped to the back to read about the artist and saw only a logo for _TLK studio_ located in a town called Storybrooke, Maine.

“Will that be all, sir?” Killian moved to the counter where the mysterious woman stood smiling at him.

“Yes, thank you.” He pulled out his wallet and paid for the necklace. As he turned to go the woman spoke again.

“Treat it like a ring.”

“I’m sorry?” She only smiled and then moved to the back of the shop, dismissing him silently.

Killian shook his head and departed the store. As he drove the rest of the way to Emma, his mind lingered on the strangeness of the encounter but in the end he was anxious to give the gift to Emma. For whatever reason, rational or not, it seemed made for her, almost as if it were fated.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Coming out of the lengthy surgery, Emma felt the high beginning to wear off. Within the sterile walls of the OR, she had managed to put thoughts of vacation and Killian at bay better than anywhere else. Sure, she’d still thought of him, far more than she ever had thought of other people in that sacred space, but it was subdued. She’d been focused on the problem in front of her (a seriously damaged leg from thigh to calf that if left even marginally unfixed would end the athlete on the table’s career). Emma worked nearly eleven hours to repair the fragments of bone and damaged ligaments and in the end things went very well.

“Excellent job, Doctor Swan.” The praise came from one of her scrub nurses.

“Thank you, Glenda, and thanks for stepping in when our young intern began to panic.”

Glenda nodded and looked over to the girl in question. She was brilliant, a very bright girl named Grace, but between the crazy hours of residency and the stress of the famous man on the table, the girl had started to shake so badly she put the whole operation at risk. As an attending, it was Emma’s job to see that never happened again.

“Good night, Doctor Swan.”

“Good night.” With that Emma moved over to Grace.

“Doctor Swan, I am so incredibly sorry. I really didn’t mean –“ Emma put a hand up and Grace immediately stopped speaking.

“Why did you come here?”

“To work under you.”

“And what was it about sports medicine that intrigued you? Be honest, I have a superpower remember.” Grace nodded solemnly, knowing Emma’s reputation as a stickler for the truth.

“My brother. He played hockey in high school and was hit so bad it paralyzed him. If it wasn’t for the surgeons who fixed him up, he never would have walked again.” Good, she had a personal tie to this. That was critical and told Emma that more likely than not, Grace would overcome the bumbling tendencies of an intern and find her rhythm.

“What happened tonight happens to all of us at some point. What did it teach you?” Grace blinked up completely shocked before continuing.

“Sleep during any downtime and keep fueling even when I’m not hungry.” Emma nodded.

“You lasted nine full hours in that OR. As an intern, that’s impressive.” Emma patted her arm before heading down the hallway.

“Doctor Swan?” Emma turned back to the young doctor. “Does this mean I’m still on your service?”

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Emma moved back down the hallway and towards the attending’s lounge to get rid of these scrubs and the smell of surgery. Once she was about to leave, another doctor, Robin Locksley stopped her.

“Emma, there’s someone looking for you at the desk.”

“Okay thanks, Robin.” She gathered the rest of her things and headed out.

“Nicely done, Doctor Swan.” One of the nurses whispered as she passed her.

_What did that mean, did she hear about my surgery? And if so, what was with the waggling eyebrows?_

“Swan.” Emma looked up and saw Killian standing there looking sexy as hell despite the horrible hospital fluorescents. She couldn’t help but grin when she saw him and barely resisted the urge to run into his arms.

“Couldn’t handle it, could you?” She had closed the rest of the space between them but purposely held back the final inch.

“Not even remotely.” Then he pulled her to him for a wonderful, if sadly work appropriate kiss.

“Me neither,” she confessed taking the hand he extended her. She said goodnight to the nurses at the desk as they made their way out of the hospital.

“Are you hungry, love?”

“I could eat.” His low chuckle as he let her into the passenger seat of the sleek, beautiful BMW he drove made Emma’s skin tingle.

“I was thinking we could order in, take it easy tonight.” Emma pulled at the tie he was wearing, running her fingers over it playfully before responding.

“Or we could take it _hard_.” Her hand moved down the expensive suit vest he was wearing all the way towards his erection, which she gripped through the fabric of his pants. His responding growl made her even hotter.

“Gods I missed you.”

“Clearly.”

In an instant Killian’s lips were on hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth and hers dancing in tandem with it. Emma poured all of the pent up frustration, loneliness, and worry that had been collecting while she thought they were still days away from seeing each other. Feeling him, tasting him, it helped ground her in the fact that he was here and he was real. She was half afraid she’d dreamed him up since they’d been apart.

“My plans for the evening are far too thorough to be enacted in this car, love, but I promise you’ll be satisfied.” She smiled and placed a light kiss to his jaw and she sat back in her seat.

“I always am with you.”

He made good on his promises as soon as they walked into his brownstone. She was barely in the front door when he pulled her to him and stole her breath with a pillaging kiss and those expert hands roaming all along the dips and curves of her body. He directed them towards the bedroom and then Emma was arching into him seeking more desperately. Her hands moved to his jacket.

“May I?” His eyes flashed with desire as he nodded. Carefully Emma removed the jacket, laying it across a chair nearby then she moved to the vest, capably removing the buttons with a speed that seemed to surprise him.

“I can’t even be rid of those that fast.” She smiled.

“Surgeon, remember?” Then the vest was off. Next went his shirt and then she was running her hands all over the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. She let out a happy little sigh as her fingertips ran through the trail of hair that disappeared under his pants. Those she quickly took care of too.

“Nice to see you first for a change,” she joked and then let out a surprised laugh as he threw her over his arm and up the stairs into his bed.

Killian made quick work of her sweater and jeans, and though he took a moment to admire her pretty pink lingerie, he quickly it all off too. He’d turned the tables on her so fast and so good Emma was panting, knowing that soon he’d be all over her with his hands, his tongue, his cock.

“I should warn you, Emma.” She looked into his bright eyes and saw all the emotion and wanting swirling together in his gaze. “You’re mine now, just as I am yours. And I will always come for what is mine.”

Emma shivered at the thought, loving the possessiveness in his voice and the fact that it extended for her too. They were equals in this even if in bed she always craved him in control. She also loved the idea that he would find her and come for her. To know she was that wanted and that loved was something special, for she’d never shared that kind of bond with anyone else before.

“I’m yours.”

Killian responded by murmuring his shared sentiment against the flesh just below her breasts. His hand moved lower, strumming her clit with that ever-fantastic attention to detail he kept around in spades. She let herself feel how good they were together and her need spiked as he placed one, and then two fingers in her preparing her for him.

“You’re so tight, love, yet still so ready for me.”

She could only moan back in response, grinding her sex down on his hand. Emma pulled his head down to kiss her and only came up for air when he pushed her into her first climax. Then he was kissing down her body, nipping and sucking along the way until he was between her thighs, honing immediately on her clit.

“ _Fuck_ , Killian, just like that!”

He hummed against her sensitive flesh and she couldn’t stand the pulsing pleasure of it. When his fingers joined his mouth she felt close to catching fire and the spiraling ecstasy that followed was both staggering and completely normal when she was with Killian. As she tried to regulate her breathing, he moved above her.

“I can’t wait any longer love, forgive me.”

Emma pulled him down for a kiss as he rocked into her, filling her deliciously. They took it slow at first, moving to a rhythm that was languid and deep and made Emma simmer with wanting slowly. But eventually that momentum changed, and she climbed higher as they moved faster. It was unlike anything Emma had felt before, the rawest form of connection between two people and when she toppled over the edge this time and Killian followed Emma felt like everything in the world was just… _right_.

“I got you something, love.”

“You just gave me three _somethings_.” He laughed at that and kissed her lightly before reaching over to his pants on the floor and pulling a box from within the pocket.

“Killian you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to.” She opened it and saw the most beautiful pendant sitting there. She touched it lightly and felt the cool metal on her fingertips. She wanted to put it on immediately. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” She angled herself away from him so he could help her put it on and once he’d closed the clasp he kissed her shoulder gently.

“I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too.” _Always._

Though she didn’t say the last part out loud, Emma knew he felt it too. Tonight felt like the start of a forever she’d always wanted but didn’t know how to have, and as she fell asleep lying there with Killian, she knew a peace she’d never before experienced, one only granted by real and true love.

**_Post Note- Hope you guys liked today’s little bit of fluff. I know I’ve said it before but going through this story again has been so fantastic and seeing the nice response from old readers and new is always so fun, so thank you!_ **

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: The last ‘day’ of the vacation has arrived though our duo remains back in Boston. This chapter kind of just became a tribute to a touristy Boston with fluff and smuff along the way. Hope you enjoy!_ **

For the first time in a long time, Killian found himself sleeping past the seven o’clock hour. In fact, if the clock on his mantel was to be trusted, he’d slept far longer than that. He couldn’t seem to mind at all though, because in his arms lay Emma, still tranquil from sleep.

Killian took a moment to truly appreciate how beautiful she was, golden hair fanned out behind her on the pillow, her face tipped slightly upwards as if she’d been looking at him before finally succumbing to sleep last night. He was so caught up in admiring his good fortune that he missed the subtle change in her breathing that signaled she might be waking up.

“Come here often?” She asked with a voice husky from slumber.

“To my home, Swan?”

“I meant to your bed this late in the day.” He had to laugh at that, especially since it was so aligned with his own musings just moments ago.

“No love, I can’t say I do. But I could be tempted to change that, given the right inducement.” His hands roamed over her skin, moving under the sheet.

“Hmm I wonder where you could find someone like that.” He let out a low growl at her teasing, quickly flipping their positions so he was hovering above her.

“Perhaps it is I who should be doing the convincing to keep you here and away from the world, then.”

The responding moan that passed through Emma’s lips had his already hard cock straining more for contact, but he held back, determined to make her eat her earlier teasing. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, latching on to the spots that he’d come to know were particularly sensitive for her. By the time he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and alternated with sucking and nipping, she was writhing beneath him, angling to be closer.

“ _Killian_!”

His name called out in her passion filled voice pulled a hum from Killian and that subtle action set her moaning again as he took her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Despite her attempt at driving him faster, he took his time kissing his way down her body, lingering at her pelvis and on the inside of her thighs. When he finally exposed her waiting heat, Emma was damn near unraveled with wanting, she was mumbling incoherently with it.

“Did you say something love?” His comment had her eyes popping open and a frustrated flush tracing its way along her flesh.

“Killian,  _please_.”

“Please what?”

“No more teasing.” He grinned at the perfect choice of words.

“Were we not teasing this morning, Swan?”

She groaned and he swore he saw her somehow manage to roll her eyes, despite her desire and that only made him want her more. Even now she was defiantly trying to take what she wanted and he loved that about her. Before she could respond though, he lowered his mouth to her and took a long swipe with his tongue across her throbbing core and she was lost to the feeling. He took it slowly, bringing her to the brink of climax and then back down before she could reach the peak until finally she practically yelled at him.

“All right you win, you win. I will be here every day to keep you in bed but God please just-,”

He sucked on her clit and inserted two fingers into her waiting heat pushing her into her orgasm so forcefully she was positively shaking with the after effects. He kissed his way back up her body before whispering low to her.

“Can I hold you to that, or do you need more convincing?” Emma’s eyes flashed with amusement and that was his only indication of what she was about to do. She forced him onto his back and straddled him, running her hands along his body at the same slow pace that he’d been perusing hers.

“We both know I could make this that same divine torture you just did.” Her warning had him about to groan. He most certainly did not want the same pace now, but he’d endure it for her if she wanted it. “But… since _I_ don’t want to wait, and since you made a really good oral argument, let me respond with a more physical one of my own.”

With that she angled over him and took him to the hilt on the first pass. They went hard and fast, and when she reached her peak, tightening around him, Killian followed soon after. They lay together spent on the bed, both panting from their recent exertion and Emma turned to face him he saw in her eyes an intensity he wanted to address.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“One single penny for all of them?” He smirked at her joke. “I was thinking that I should be scared of this thing between us, but I haven’t been able to find it in me.”

“Do you want to know what I think, Emma?” She nodded and he brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it lightly. “I think you can’t find that fear because you know, just as I do, that this is different. _We_ are different. Yes it’s fast, it’s moving quickly. But when I met you I knew. Something in me clicked and now there’s no going back. I’m yours, Swan.”

“Good.” She kissed him gently and then pulled him out of bed. “Now, give me a tour and start with the shower.”

“As you wish, love.”

……………………………………………………………………………

“God I love this city!” Emma’s exclamation as she and Killian walked down a bustling Newbury Street was greeted by a low chuckle from the man who had stolen her heart so swiftly.

“What part strikes your fancy today, love?” She sighed at that, taking in the streets swarmed with people. Some were tourists, many were students and a very select few were the harried looking bunches of Bostonians who were braving this commercialized street for this or that.

The street was always changing, the people always coming and going but the structures stayed the same. Antique and ornate black lampposts lined the way and beautifully hewed trees lay every twenty feet or so. Since it was the holiday season, they bore twinkling lights still that would be turned on when the sun went down soon, but for now the world was lit with that pale white glow of a winter’s day.

At that moment a cab driver and a minivan nearly hit each other on the road in front of them. In Massachusetts that wasn’t the biggest anomaly. People got cut off here all the time, but watching the Mom in the car with her kids lose it at said cabby? That was something one didn’t see every day.

“Hey watch where you’re going, crazy!” She yelled from the front of her minivan.

“Yeah, watch it crazy!” One of the older kids in the car said.

“Don’t be cray-see!” The squeaked out attempt at copying from the young girl in the back seat made Emma laugh out loud.

“All of it, I love all of it.” She confirmed to Killian who was smiling back at her widely. “What?”

“Sometimes I think you might be good to be true. Like you’re the work of some kind of magic.” Emma shook her head at the strange compliment but pulled him in for a kiss.

“Convinced I’m real, yet?” Killian shook his head and as she was about to go in for another one her phone rang with Ruby’s specialized ringtone.

“I should get that,” Emma said as she pulled the phone to her ear.

“Hey Ruby. How’s the last day going.”

_“It’s going going gone, girl. We all just got back to the city.”_ Emma’s brow furrowed with concern.

“Oh no, is everything okay?”

_“Yeah but you know we missed you terribly and the guys missed Killian and it occurred to us all that another night of the resort bar just wouldn’t be as fun as a night back home.”_

“That sounds like a segue to some big plan.” Ruby’s responding laughter confirmed it before she did. Emma put the call on speaker, convinced things from here would include Killian too.

_“We were thinking that we could do the tourist thing for a night. Pretend it’s one more night of vacation even though we’re all back here. Grab dinner in the North End, hit the bars on the Fenway, start a riot over you know sports and stuff.”_ Emma laughed to herself and looked at Killian who shrugged, deferring to her.

“I don’t know Ruby, who’s going?”

_“Oh please. I know you’re with Killian and if you think Mary Margaret is ever leaving David’s side after this trip you are sorely mistaken.”_

“Um, I wasn’t thinking that.” Ruby went on like Emma hadn’t said anything.

_“Graham will obviously be there. Since I can tell I’m on speaker, I will spare you both the graphic play by plays of our lovemaking.”_

“How kind of you, Ruby.” 

_“Will and Belle are kind of a wild card. Will they? Won’t they? Who knows really. Belle could find a new book series. Will could get distracted by pizza.”_

“I’m sorry?” Emma laughed at the random comment.

_“Long story – tell you later. Funnier drunk. Anyways, you’re coming right?”_

“Yeah we’ll be there, just text me where and when.”

_“Of course. So, like, how was the reunion sex?”_

“And we’re done now, bye Ruby.”

_“Bye guys!”_

Emma looked at a smirking Killian as she hung up the phone and waved the small gadget as a sort of ‘what can you do’ sign.

“So about that…”

“Sounds like an adventure, Swan. And I never turn down a good adventure.” Perfect response.

…………………………………………………………………………………

“We’re headed the wrong way,” Emma mused as Killian drove them from their restaurant through the streets of the North End.

“We most certainly are not headed the wrong way, Swan. I have an excellent sense of direction.” The smirk on his face goaded her into an eye roll.

“Fenway is relatively close, and yet you’re taking the downtown tunnel. Is this the scenic route?” He laughed at her feistiness.

“We will meet your friends but first this.” In a few minutes time he rolled to a stop in front of the Pru, the one of the tallest buildings in the city. Filled with shopping on the first floor and offices for the dozens above it, it had always been one of Emma’s guilty pleasure tourist spots for the observatory deck.

“Mr. Jones.” A man approached Killian and took the keys to the car at the front of the building. Emma didn’t think they typically had valet, so this must be something of Killian’s doing.

“Ready love?” She nodded. They headed inside and she noted that the hullabaloo of the shops was winding down this time of night, but before Emma could make her way through the throngs of people to the public access to the top floor, Killian pulled her another way.

“Of course there’s a private elevator.”

Emma pretended to huff out her reply but then she noted the clear, tinted glass making up the outer wall of this elevator car. She could see the world outside and as they rose floor by floor, she felt that giddy lightness that came whenever she was high up. Soon they were past the height of most of the surrounding buildings and her sight line went on for miles. At this time of night, when the sun was down and the city lit up in attempt to defy the winter dark, Emma was reminded again why she’d always love this city.

“It’s beautiful.” Her words were almost whispered but in the confined space she knew Killian would hear them.

“Just wait.” The doors opened and Emma turned from one view to another, one she was not expecting.

“But how…” She took in the space seeing the windows lining the walls as they did in the public Sky Walk, but this was clearly a different floor.

“There’s actually one higher floor in the building. Shall we?”

Killian extended his arm and they made their way through, switching between looking out at the cityscape and the interior design, which was exquisite. Segments of the floor were dedicated to different pieces of art like sculpture or paintings and in one segment there was even an interior botanical garden. It was breathtaking and exhilarating. As they walked through it, Killian told Emma it belonged to a trust run by some of the most well known families in the city, one of which was a client of Killian’s.

When they reached the back of the space and looked out at the other side of the city towards the water, Killian pressed a button on a black table. The soft tones of an old Ella Fitzgerald song filtered through the speakers.

_‘The Nearness of You,’ so apt and appropriate_ , Emma thought to herself.

“I love this song,” Emma said happily.

“I thought you might. Dance with me, love?”

“Why of course.” They came together, swaying slowly and Emma had completely forgotten about everything else. For this moment there was nothing but the two of them and the song. The world had truly fallen away and the freedom of that feeling couldn’t be compared.

_It’s not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It’s just the nearness of you_

_It isn’t your sweet conversation_

_That brings this sensation, oh no_

_It’s the nearness of you_

_When you’re in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams came true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you’ll only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

When the melody faded away, Emma was reluctant to pull back, but she did. What she didn’t expect to see was Killian looking nervous.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Aye, love. There’s just been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Well? What is it?” Then she watched shocked as he took a step back and kept his eyes on hers as he pulled a little blue box from the jacket of his coat and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond. She gasped, looking between his face and the beautiful collection of stones on a stunning white gold band.

“I don’t have to ask you a question yet, but Emma, there isn’t a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would work every day to make you happy, to be the kind of man you deserve. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready but I know there will never be another love for me like the one I have for you.”

Emma watched him scratch at his ear in that gesture of embarrassment and it clicked for her. She wasn’t scared. She wasn’t running. Despite the fact that she’d known him only a week – _one week_ – she could only think one thing. Emma really wanted him to ask her.

“Ask me,” she whispered. Killian’s eyes flashed with hope, bringing out the brilliant brightness of their particular shade of blue that only happened when he was really excited. He bent down to one knee, going for the traditional after all.

“Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest of men and consent to be my wife?” She smiled at his old-fashioned choice of words and nodded.

“Yes, Killian Jones, I will.”

In half a second he was on his feet again, sliding the diamonds on her finger. The ring fit perfectly, but Emma didn’t have time to admire it as instead she pulled him up for an all-consuming kiss. The promise it held and the foreshadowing it had towards the happy life they’d share together was strong and they stayed like that for some time, grounding themselves in the fact that this was real.

“I should warn you though,” she said against his lips some time later, “our engagement is going to have to be slightly longer than the rest of this.

“Whatever you want Emma.” He lowered his head back to hers for another kiss.

“Wait, one more thing.” She grabbed her phone and dialed Ruby’s number.

“Ruby. It’s Emma. Change of plans, we aren’t making it to the bar.” Emma paused to let Ruby get her two cents in and ask some questions. “Yes there will be lots and lots of sex and I will maybe tell you about it at brunch tomorrow. Okay bye.” Then she hung up the phone and extended her hand to Killian’s.

“Let’s go home. I want to make love to my _fiancé_.”

“I quite like the sound of that.”

**_Post-Note: So I really tried when I first wrote this to end the week with them just dating but I couldn’t. I am a proposal addict I guess and until they get married on the show, need to just get them married over and over in a variety of fics. The next chapter is an epilogue and the final installment and will include said wedding. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So here we are with our epilogue. I hope you guys like it, and I want to thank you all so much for reading. This story has been a delight to write, and your feedback has been so wonderful. I really appreciate it!_ **

_Six Months Later_

“Leave it to Emma to find the prettiest day in the history of, well... ever, to get married on.”

Ruby’s comment from outside of where Emma was changing into her dress had her muffling a laugh. She knew her friend was plenty pleased with herself for unintentionally matching Emma and Killian up, and Ruby was right to be a little envious, it was a beautiful summer’s day, not too hot but not too cold with bright rays of sun and a chorus of song birds.

No really, the mountain where they’d decided to come back for their ceremony was in full avian swing and the resort was hosting a bird watching convention on its secondary location to prove it. So far over the past two days, Emma had seen nearly fifty distinct human beings walking around with binoculars making assorted bird sounds. It was incredibly amusing.

Emma had known the quiet of the mountain this winter, when the world was covered in snow and the only sounds in a dark night outside one’s door was the sharp whistle of the wind. Now the area was alive, filled with the ambient hum of the streams that lined the mountain and the other animals that called the area home. It was incredibly peaceful and that was one of the reasons she and Killian decided to come back here for their ceremony.

“It’s going to be so beautiful.”

Mary Margaret’s voice was thick with emotion and Emma knew that in her friend’s eyes there were tears waiting to spill. Her pixie-haired friend was a crier through and through which could be dangerous for a bride on her wedding day. Emma knew that because she’d already cried when she and Killian had _really_ gotten married last month. Thinking back on it Emma couldn’t help but recall that glorious afternoon and all that it meant to her.

………….

_“Just think, one more month and you’ll have me for a wife.” Emma said as she walked arm in arm with Killian home from their afternoon in the Commons. She was so excited to marry him and so impressed with their ability to wait, but if she was honest, she was growing impatient. She wanted to call Killian hers now for better, for worse, for always._

_“Too bloody far away.” He grumbled and Emma laughed into him and kissed his cheek as they moved down the busy street._

_“I think I’ve heard that patience is a virtue.” His eyes flashed over to hers telling of how much he’d like to do away with such a misconception._

_“You have many virtues, my love, but your patience may be the one to kill me.”_

_Emma shook her head at that and abruptly stopped. They were standing in front of the most charming little church, one she’d never seen before today. The church was small and set in stone with ivy vines winding up the walls. It sat behind a wrought iron gate and something about it with its charming stained glass and antiquated facade amongst a concrete jungle called to her._

_“Can we go inside?” Killian nodded, looking at her curiously._

_They ambled into the church and found it so much brighter inside than she’d ever expected. The interior too was breathtaking, with the stones of the outside still visible and the woodwork of the little chapel done with expert craftsmanship. It was everything she’d used to think a wedding chapel would look like when she was a little girl._

_“I always pictured quite the same, love.”_

_Emma must have said what she was thinking out loud. She pictured herself walking down this small aisle to Killian waiting for her and a sharp pang hit her chest. Emma knew her ceremony in the mountains was going to be beautiful and magical. She’d be surrounded by friends and would be in the place that she and Killian met, but she hadn’t realized that in choosing that style wedding she’d be giving up on an old dream. No worry, though, her new dream, her biggest dream, was a life with Killian and that could be acquired in any way and she’d be happy._

_“Ready to go?” She asked and he complied. They’d spent the rest of the day casually and the night in their favorite style, wrapped around each other, but Emma woke the next day alone in bed. Beside her was a tray with pastries and a still hot coffee and a note._

It’s bad luck to see the bride the day of your wedding, Swan. Meet me at the church at noon.

_She’d reread it a thousand times it felt like, with a hum of excitement coursing through her and a love for him burning so strong she almost couldn’t stand it. After a mere bite of her food she was off to the closet, trying to think if she had anything white to wear. Her big dress was still being fitted, but she didn’t need crazy elegant – Then she found a new garment bag hanging amongst her clothes with another note._  

This one felt right.

_The dress he’d chosen was perfect. How could he have known it was so like the daydream she’d had just yesterday, with lace sleeves and a beautiful satin material that clung to her figure fanning out and ending right at the knee. She could hardly wait to put it on, but set to showering and getting ready before doing so. At eleven thirty when Emma was ready to go meet him, she exited the brownstone to find Archie, Killian’s driver happily waiting for her._

_“Doctor Swan.”_

_“That’s the last time you’re going to be able to call me that, Archie.”_

_“Yes it is, miss.”_

_She rode in the back of the car on the way to the church feeling that same impatience again, wanting to be there already with Killian saying her ‘I do.’ When she finally got to the church though, she’d been greeted by an amazing sight, that of her three best friends waiting for her on the steps dressed in matching lilac colored dresses. Emma had been so choked up and so happy that they were here - that her_ family _was here - that she’d started crying._

_“Thank God for waterproof mascara, huh?” Ruby joked as Belle took Emma’s hand in hers._

_“We wouldn’t have missed this for anything, Emma. We love you.”_

_“I love you guys too, so much.”_

_“I’m still the maid of honor, for the record.” Mary Margaret’s air of self-importance had all four friends laughing._

_“Are you ready?” Mary Margaret asked._

_“Absolutely.”_

…………………......

“I think I’m going to have two weddings too.” Mary Margaret’s words pulled Emma back into the present again where she’d managed to finish getting in her dress as she’d day dreamed.

“Heck have five, just make sure there’s champagne and my hot detective boy friend in attendance and I’ll be there.” Ruby was sipping from a flute of champagne as Emma stepped from behind the screen and all three of her friends turned and rose looking just as caught up as they had a month ago.

“You look so beautiful, Emma.”

Belle’s words were soft and genuine and Emma knew them to be true. With her hair held up and adorned with some of the wild flowers from the mountain path and a flowing off-white designer gown that fit her perfectly, she looked like she’d stepped from the glossy pages of a wedding magazine. As Emma looked in the full-length mirror before her, there were only the sounds of nature from the open window… and the hiccupping cry sounds of Mary Margaret.

“Mary Margaret, stop crying!” Ruby tried to get their friend to stop, but to no avail and soon Emma saw Belle tearing up to, though far more discretely than Mary Margaret.

“Oh for the love of carbs. Lets get this show on the road. Emma’s already married, this time she just has more people not to trip in front of. 

“Thanks. Love you too, Ruby.” Ruby gave Emma a big hug.

“You’re going to be great. See you at the end of that aisle.” 

One by one, her friends left the room and headed into the outside sunlight where the ceremony was to take place. Emma reached to her neck and held the pendant Killian had given her in her hand. She wore it every day feeling like it centered her and made her see the world more clearly.

As Emma started towards the aisle she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was and how strange fate could be. It had taken a week away to introduce her to a man who lived less than a mile from her for years. Secluded here in the mountains (well somewhat anyways), they’d fallen in love so fast she felt like she’d blinked and she was already in the thick of it.

Emma had always wondered if love like that even existed, never mind if it would come for her, but it had and it had been worth the wait, because here she was at the end of the aisle with her very happy husband looking at her like she hung the moon and all the stars. She pulled him in for a kiss before anything could be said to a loud cheer from the audience led largely by Ruby.

“I didn’t want to wait for the end,” she said to him as she pulled back.

“Patience is an overrated virtue, love.”

The rest of the ceremony went beautifully. The vows this time were more of the typical persuasion but Emma filled in with the gorgeous confessions and admissions they’d made in that tiny chapel in her head.

“I take you, Emma Swan, to be my wife, to be my partner as I go through life. For richer or poorer, in sickness and health. I love you.”

_‘You have taken a man and transformed him into something more. You’ve made me better with your love and your kindness. I learn from you everyday and I stand here amazed that you’ve chosen me. You will never know a day in which I don’t love you again, never know a day where I don’t tell you, don’t show you. You are my happy ending and I will always find you and hold you close by my side.’_

“I take you, Killian Jones, to be my husband, to be my partner as I go through life. For richer or poorer, in sickness and health. I love you.”

_‘I have always known fear. Fear that I wasn’t enough, that I couldn’t be enough. Fear that I’d be alone, fear that I’d never know true love. You show me time and time again that together there’s nothing we can’t handle. You make me brave enough to say yes, to take the chance and I will always love you for that. You are my forever and my always. The reward I’m not sure I’ve earned but never will let go of. I’ll always be yours._

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Emma and Killian did as they were told to another cheer from the crowd and when Emma pulled back she saw the same level of joy in Killian’s eyes as the first time they’d done this. His undeniable happiness only increased her own, and she felt so overwhelmed by it that a giggle passed through her lips.

“Uh oh.” Killian’s eyes flashed in confusion but Emma continued on. “You’re going to keep having us do this aren’t you?” He smiled and nodded.

“Aye, love. I think once a year should be enough.” She laughed at him.

“Fine, but sometimes let’s make it just you and me, okay? I have to wait hours to get you out of this tux and that’s not ideal.”

“We never were very good at waiting were we?” Emma shook her head and kissed him again.

Though they might not have been very good at it, they did indeed wait through the dinner and the toasts and the dancing. All in all it was a magical night, but when it ended, Emma let out a relieved sigh. She appreciated the pomp and circumstance, the fact that they had a day all about them, but now all she wanted was the comfort of his love and the sinful feel of her husband’s hands on her. Once in the honeymoon suite, she sought him out.

“Definite plus of having a husband – someone to help take my dress off at the end of the night.”

Killian growled low but bent down to kiss her neck and then her shoulder as he exposed more and more of Emma’s bare skin. Soon the wedding dress was on the ground, pooling at her feet, and she stood before him in a red lace bra and panties, her garters having been shed at the ceremony.

“Why red, love?” The huskiness in his voice made her hotter, wetter for him and the ache between her thighs grew as she stepped closer.

“Because my _husband_ gets a little roguish when I where this color, and I like it. I like it a lot.”

Emma squealed as Killian picked her up, carrying her to the bed and dropped her down with a bounce. She got up on her knees, helping him lose the shirt and then his pants. She didn’t want slow right now, she wanted hard, rough sex and then hours of a more meticulous and caring love making later. Pulling him in for a kiss she arched closer, enjoying the feel of him against her, wanting more. Her hand moved down to his hard waiting cock but he took her hand and removed it.

“No, love.”

“Why?” she asked, breathy and loving the intensity of his gaze.

“Because you wore red. Now lie back and hands on the headboard, Emma.”

She did as he said, admitting to herself that this was what she wanted, him taking control and making her feel oh so good. Killian’s hands made quick work of the front clasp of her bra and after his hands had massaged her breasts to a teasing degree, he pulled one of her nipples in for a deep suck and a quick nip. He knew exactly how to play her desires and Emma lay writhing beneath him, craving more. Instead of delivering though, Killian was thorough and fixated on her breasts when she needed him lower.

“Killian for the love of God if you do not fuck me soon so help me.”

Her husband chuckled at her outburst and kissed lower down her stomach until he was where Emma wanted him. Immediately he went for her clit and she was bombarded with sensation, feeling everything and still yearning for more. She needed… hell Emma didn’t know what she needed other than for him to never stop but also give her the orgasm she so desperately wanted. He did and didn’t pull back until she’d had another. She felt dizzy with how good it was and Killian rose back up and pressed a kiss to her mouth gently.

“What would my lovely wife, like next?” She smiled.

“I wore red, why don’t you tell me.” She moved to her hands and knees then as he ran a hand through his hair as he steadied himself behind her.

“The things you do to me, Swan.”

“Never stop calling me that.”

“I don’t plan to.”

In one solid thrust Killian filled her and gave her what she needed exactly like she wanted, so good and so hard she should have felt something other than this incredible pleasure, but as it was, she was seeing stars and careening off the edge into another glorious climax before much time had passed. He joined her this time and then lay next to her on the bed, stroking her hair gently as he looked at her.

“What do you see when you look at me like that?”

“I see the woman who gives my life meaning. The woman who I hope will soon be carrying my child and then a few more. The woman who will continue to make a name for herself in her career and come home to me every night because she’s under the same spell as me. I see us fifty years from now, old and gray but still happy. I see the laughter and the tears we’ll know and I see all the dreams I have for us. But mostly what I see is the woman that I love and her love for me in return.”

Emma kissed him gently and then pulled one of his hands to her stomach.

“Well, no need to wait on that first part.”

“You mean….” He looked so incredibly happy.

“Yeah. I’m a few weeks late and the test told me for sure. I’m pregnant.”

The announcement sparked a whole new round of love making and that night Emma fell asleep firmly grounded in the single truth that their love would make the life of any child of theirs infinitely better. 

She was right about that, and over the next five years, there was not one but three babies born. Each was happy and healthy and beautiful. Killian was all too thrilled to take a step back from the company and hire someone to manage in his stead while he stayed home with the kids. Emma cut back too, though not as much as she might have liked and every year, just like Killian had said, they renewed their vows. It was an amazing life, one filled with hope and joy and true love that lifted them both to amazing heights.

**_Post-Note: Thank you all for reading this fic and giving me so much fantastic support. I truly loved writing it and love interacting with you guys over these stories. If you’re a fan of my other stories, stay tuned for more on those and new ones to come in the next couple of weeks. If you are not, take a look, I promise all of my other stories are just as fluffy and smutty!_ **

 


End file.
